


The Perfect Cup

by Chrysanthemum247



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American AU, Chicago, F/M, First Meeting, One-Shot, half-blind date, shitty coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum247/pseuds/Chrysanthemum247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like I have anywhere to go, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an American Alternate Universe, in Chicago, Illinois, because I really wanna visit.

2:00 Sunday afternoon, she said. It’ll be fun, she said.

She wanted me to meet up with her, and here I was, all alone in a coffee shop I’m certain brews the worst coffee in Chicago. And not only does the coffee taste like shit, but Hermione is nowhere to be found, despite her asking me to meet her here.

What’s odd about it, though, is the fact that she didn’t tell me why she wanted me here. She’s a regular OCD type, and I’m 70% sure she not only memorized her own schedule but mine as well, so it’s not like she expected me to not show up. And she’s never late. Which mean /s she isn’t coming at all.

I wait another half an hour, drinking my shitty coffee just in case I got the time wrong, which is more likely than any alternative. There are no light brown curls to be found, and funnily enough, not even on anyone who isn’t the flamboyant neat freak that is Hermione. Suddenly, though there is someone sitting across from me, but I don’t realize it until he says something.

“A year ago, I never thought I’d fall in love with an absolute dick,” he says, startling me enough to flip the empty mug of coffee upside-down on the polished wood table.

“Oh, sorry... I didn’t mean to startle you. No harm done, I suppose. ”

He’s my age, around it, anyways, rather thin, with platinum blonde hair, startling blue eyes, and a confident grin that fell with the ceramic mug’s clang. I trace my thumb along the bottom of the mug before righting it right side up with a gentle ‘clink’. Is he worth sitting with? I return his confident smile. Not that I can tell much from five minutes, but I have a pretty good knack for knowing a person with good stories on sight, and he looks ok by my internal radar. It’s not like I have anywhere to go, anyways.

“I was just waiting for a friend. I don’t think she’s coming. I’m assuming you have a reason for coming over to talk to me, so I’ll get this part over with. I’m Ginny Weasley, lovely to meet you.” I stretch my hand across the table, and he takes it with a firm shake.

“Draco Malfoy. And I know.” he says with a decided smirk.

“What do you mean you know? I’ve never seen you in my life!”

“Your friend, silly. Hermione. She sent me here to meet you. Sort of a half-blind date, because she let slip your name beforehand and I looked you up. Sorry, that’s creepy, I probably shouldn’t have told you that.”

I laugh, and thankfully, it doesn’t sound as forced as it sometimes does.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine, actually,” I reply, and the tension visibly lifts from his face. “Now, tell me more about that ex of yours. And how you know Hermione.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment, Kudos much appreciated but not expected! I might continue if I get inspired...


End file.
